Late Returns
by albe-chan
Summary: Professor Draco Malfoy is returning some books to the Hogwarts Library late one night and stumbles across the librarian, Hermione Granger, in a compromising position. Will the blond pureblood finally see fantasy turn into reality? MATURE. Dramione. Unabashed porn. TWO-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

Late Returns

written by: albe-chan

 **DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, I am making no money from this, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (scenes containing graphic sex, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

Draco Malfoy almost choked. He'd come to the Library to return some books he'd pulled earlier in the week to help the little Second Year from Slytherin who'd worried herself into a fainting spell after she'd gotten her period for the first time. And, since he'd had almost no expertise in the area of young women and the onset of their menstrual cycles, the blond pureblood had done a mountain of research to assist the little girl from his House. Draco supposed it was part of the territory, being a Head of House, to deal with myriad student problems that were entirely unrelated to his technical job requirements as Potions teacher. Even if it unnerved him. But after he'd sat the girl down, explained it all, and sent her on her way with a litany of useful hints, he'd wanted nothing more than to return the slightly disconcerting books to the Library and push the whole incident from his head.

Which is how he'd found himself, at almost midnight, in the Library in the first place. It wasn't as though Draco disliked the Hogwarts Library, not in the slightest. After teaching at the school for the last five years, he'd even come to terms with interacting professionally with the sometimes overbearing, often strict, librarian. He just never imagined, in his wildest fantasies, he'd walk in and find said librarian, the swotty Hermione Granger no less, in the position he found her in.

Draco could admit, as a mature adult wizard of twenty seven, that he found Granger attractive. Her hair had calmed as she matured, into a nest of enticing golden brown ringlets, and she'd developed, as he'd heard from more than one student since Granger took over as the school librarian three years previous, a helluva body since he'd last seen her when they were still war-ravaged teenagers. In fact, it had become common knowledge for the young males of Hogwarts, whom Draco barely refrained from hexing at times, that Hermione Granger was _hot_. Draco, although he acted in front of his students as if he didn't notice or care, had to agree. Granger was all long, shapely legs and pert, luscious arse under the pencil skirts she wore as she haunted the stacks of the Library, with firm, generous breasts under her conservative blouses and cardigans. She smiled easily, lighting up a room, and even when she scowled and brought the fury of her wrath upon him after a Slytherin student had been caught doing inappropriate things in the Restricted Section, Draco admitted she looked good.

He had always admired her magical prowess, and after he'd met her again three years ago, at the start of term feast, and taken in what had to be one of the best figures he'd seen in awhile, even under her prim, conservative attire, Draco had found himself irrevocably attracted. Of course, she was a fellow member of faculty, and he'd kept any indications of his desire for her strictly to himself, he had found, as the years passed, she'd become the star participant in his dream time sexual exploits, and he'd wanked off more than once, or a dozen times, thinking about her while he showered.

But Draco knew his attraction would only ever be one-sided, and had kept it all to himself, even if he'd come to a tentative friendship with Granger in the years they'd worked and lived together in the castle. There was simply too much, mostly unpleasant, history between them. And while he maintained his air of cocky confidence he'd always had, he doubted Hermione 'Golden Girl' Granger would ever want anything more than mutual respect and friendship with him. He might be the youngest male member of staff, and still good looking, fit, and disgustingly wealthy to boot, but Draco doubted she would ever view him as anything more than the pratty ferret who'd antagonized and bullied her at school. Or, perhaps worse, the Death Eater who'd loathed her existence during the war and stood by while she'd been tortured in his drawing room by his deranged Aunt.

Until that night, at minutes after midnight when everyone else in the castle was presumably asleep, and he'd walked into the Library to reshelve the books he'd borrowed, Draco hadn't even been sure Granger had any interest in _any_ member of the wizard population, let alone him. She was always so very proper, and bookish, and adamantly single, he's honestly started to think of her as completely asexual. Which was a sodding shame, her reckoned, what with the curves she had, and that plump pink mouth he found far too distracting. But, as he stood there at the end of the row, his mouth parted, silvery grey eyes wide with shock and glued to what he couldn't believe he was seeing, Draco realized how very wrong he'd been. Because there, sitting up on the study table and looking more enticing than the Halloween feast, was Hermione Granger, pleasuring herself in the darkened Library.

Her eyes were closed, her lush mouth was parted as she panted, and her long curls were in mussed, glorious disarray around her shoulders. The curve hugging pencil skirt had been shoved up, over her hips, her blouse still tucked in but unbuttoned, revealing a sexy little black lace bra that her nipples strained against, and her matching knickers were in a little heap on the floor between her spread thighs. Draco felt his cock swelling in approval, straining to be released from his trousers and buried inside the witch only meters away.

Hermione's chest heaved as she pleasured herself, the fingers of her right hand stroking her clit in a hard, fast motion, while the left flicked and teased her her nipples through the lace of her brassiere. But it was the bright green, vibrating dildo that slid in and out of her mouthwatering, slick pink pussy, obviously charmed to do so, that Draco couldn't look away from. His hard prick twitched and he unconsciously pressed his palm to it, biting his lower lip to prevent himself groaning. A distant part of his brain told him to turn around and leave, that he would be in for the dressing down of a lifetime should Granger open her eyes and spot him, and that he was being not only creepy but horribly perverted by watching her. And yet, Draco couldn't move, or look away, as he stood there and not so covertly ground his palm against his hard on.

For her part, Hermione seemed utterly lost in her self ministrations, and Draco bit his lip harder still as she let out a soft little moan, barely audible in the silence of the Library over the sweet symphony of the dildo fucking her wet pussy. He felt his own breathing going uneven and heavy as she pinched her nipple, and none too gently and whimpered, and he very carefully, without looking, set the books in his left hand down on the shelf beside him.

Long, pale fingers stroked his cock through the confines of his pants, and he let out a silent huff of arousal and Hermione arched and wriggled atop the study table, spreading herself further still, and the dildo began to pick up the pace. The brunette witch moaned again, the wet sounds of fucking growing and Draco licked his lips as he rubbed himself, wondering what that sweet, glistening pink pussy with it's neatly trimmed crown of curls would taste like. And then, just when he felt like he might come, the dildo began pounding into her, his fingers blurring as she frigged her clit, and Draco gasped audibly as Hermione moaned, right as she appeared to be coming. "Oh fuck, Draco, _yes_!"

For one glorious moment, the blond stood there, shock rooting him to the spot, and then, before his brain could stop him, or even warn him not to, he was moving toward the obscenely splayed witch who seemed to be fighting the urge to cry out as her orgasm crested and faded. Her intelligent, heavy lidded eyes flew open and widened in shock as Draco reached her, and she gasped, but the blond couldn't stop himself, even as his brain screamed for him to turn and run and simply file away the delightful memories as the best deposit to his wank bank in a decade. "You know, Granger," he said, his voice rough with arousal, as his hands automatically undid his belt and trousers, "if you needed a good fucking, all you had to do was ask."

"I-" she began, looking equally confused, and embarrassed, and shocked still, and then her mouth worked, as if trying to find the right words. Draco smirked a tiny bit as her eyes dropped from his face to his crotch, and he watched her tongue darted out to moisten her lips as he pushed his boxers down and out of the way with his left hand and, with the right, reached out and grasped the dildo that still vibrated within her, but had slowed to a gently rocking pace once more.

"And," the blond continued as he slowly, teasingly, withdrew the toy from her very wet, mouth watering pussy, meeting her gaze once more, seeing the fiery burn of her embarrassment on her cheeks and the glimmer of unslaked lust in her cinnamon brown eyes, "if you're going to fantasize about me, you're going to need something a little larger next time."

"Draco," she whispered, making as if to sit up, but he merely swiped the slick tip of her dildo across her parted lips, groaning as she, seemingly unconsciously, darted her tongue out to taste herself. "Please," she breathed, taking the dildo from him and setting it, now unmoving, beside her on the table.

"Fucking hell," he grunted, and tried to convince himself this was really happening and he'd never live down the shame if he came in the next ten seconds. He grasped his erection in one hand, the other sliding up her inner thigh, and teased the bulbous head against the slick furrow of her sex. Hermione laid back before him, chest heaving as he eased the tip into her sweet, wet heat and then, to his delight, reached up and unsnapped the front closure on her bra. The black lace parted with a brush of her fingers and Draco moaned as he pushed himself halfway into her oh so tight pussy, withdrew, and then thrust home hard enough to make her plump, pink tipped breasts jiggle. Her eyes rolled back and Draco grasped both her hips as her dripping sheath fluttered around his cock.

The pureblood knew he'd never last, and so he went for it, pulling out almost completely before thrusting hard back in, mesmerized by the way her tits bounced with his unforgiving pace. She groaned, teeth sinking into her bottom lip and Draco grunted, using her body for leverage as he fucked her silly, right there in the Library. The wet sounds of her soaked pussy being pummelled were like music to his ears, the harsh, panting breaths spilling from their mouths a sweet harmony, and he knew it wouldn't be long before his undersexed self lost the battle against coming. "Yes," Hermione whispered, and when Draco managed to pry his gaze from the hypnotizing sight of her naked breasts, he saw her looking at him, eyes glazed.

"Do you like that, Granger?" he rasped in a rough whisper, snapping his hips harder, drawing a hoarse little mewl of satisfaction from her. "I can tell you do," he rumbled. "I can feel that hot perfect pussy clenching and dripping." Hermione moaned again, tongue darting out to wet her lips again.

"Don't stop," she breathed.

"Not until you're screaming for me, Hermione," he ground out between gritted teeth, even as his control wavered. She arched her back and clenched his dick, and he reached down to swirl the pad of his thumb over clit. "I'm not going to stop until you come all over me," he growled.

Hermione's eyes flew open and she looked shocked, and Draco smirked, but didn't pause. He pounded her hard and fast, flicked her clit again, and watched her shudder. "God, yes, Malfoy, I'm so close," she moaned.

Draco felt his balls tighten, pulling up, and knew he was past the point of stopping. He was going to come, but he tried to stave off the inevitable to watch her fall apart from ecstasy again. "That's because your pretty little pussy like a nice pet, doesn't it?" he crooned. "Now be a good girl and come for me, Hermione," he snarled, thumb swirling hard and fast and unceasingly, in a tight spiral like he'd seen her do to herself, and right as the molten heat fizzed up his spine, he heard and felt the witch beneath him and around him clench and tremble and come for him, just like he'd told her.

His own orgasm slammed into him like a white-hot curse, making his teeth grit together hard enough he feared he may have cracked one, and he muffled his roar of completion behind closed lips as he shot pulse after pulse of come into her willing body, forcing his eyes to remain open as Hermione arched and cried out before slapping a hand over her mouth to muffle the sounds.

At last he collapsed, bracing himself on his elbows over her, both panting like they'd sprinted a mile in a minute, the sweat he'd worked up cooling into an itch on his neck and between his shoulder blades. His knees felt like jelly and his cock, still buried in her, was deflating from bliss, but Draco, who doubted he'd ever forget the last several minutes, couldn't help but smile. He'd just had, by far, the hottest sex of his life with the swottiest, prudish witch he could imagine.

"Wow," Hermione finally mumbled as he at last withdrew and stood, locking his knees to remain upright. Draco took a step back and looked at her, legs still spread obscenely, her well-fucked pussy still on display for him, and then the dazed witch sat up. Her breasts, still uncovered, heaved as she tried to get her breathing back to normal, and Draco quickly waved his wand to clean himself up and tucked his sleepy prick back into his boxers. As he refastened his trousers, the brunette witch slid off the table at last, pushing a hand through her hair and tugging her skirt down.

"I'm not sure I've ever seen you so speechless, Granger," Draco teased, and Hermione's brows pulled together in a glare as she fastened her bra and started on her buttons.

"I'm not speechless, Malfoy, I simply have nothing to say after...that." Her pink cheeks belied her stern, scoffed words, and Draco could only grin. Then he reached down, picked up the scrap of lace that was her panties, and held them out with a single finger.

"Don't forget these," he said teasingly, watching her blush deepen. "Or that lovely toy there. I'd hate for one of my Seventh Year boys to stumble across them and know just how depraved the school librarian is when she thinks no one's around."

"You were so much more enjoyable when you weren't talking," she snarked, snatching up her dildo and panties. "Goodnight, Malfoy."

She made to brush past him and Draco felt a stab of something like regret. He doubted she'd be interested in more than a one-off, but her dismissal stung nonetheless. "That's it? Not even a thank you?" he said, arching a brow as she paused at the end of the row, right beside where he'd left the books he'd meant to return.

"Not tonight," she said crisply, and Draco felt his hopes die. He told himself not to pout, because that had been _phenomenal_ and he could die a happy wizard now, with those images to wank off to every night. And then Hermione Granger, bookworm and Golden Girl of Gryffindor, turned to look back at him over one shoulder, and a devious smirk slid across her plump, pink lips. "We'll see if you can earn one tomorrow night. Meet me in the Restricted Section at eleven. Your cock is a much better replacement for this." She waved the bright green dildo at him and winked then turned away again. Draco's mouth dropped open as she walked away, even as his dick twitched with excitement. "And be sure you put those books back on the correct shelves, Malfoy. I don't take kindly to late returns, and you should know better than to just dump them wherever." A slow smile spread over his face as he followed slowly in her wake, picking up the borrowed books and moving to put them away.

XXX

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** : My first attempt at writing Dramione smut. I NEVER write this pairing, so I've got my fingers crossed it and I hope it turned out well, but even if you thought it was terrible (I won't blame you, there's an awful lot of good Dramione lemons on here), at least I tried! Anyway, let me know what you think via reviewing! Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

Late Returns

written by: albe-chan

 **DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, I am making no money from this, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (scenes containing graphic sex, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** : So, due to the multiple requests for more, and after feeling delighted that you all seem to enjoy my attempts at Dramione smut, here you go. Not sure if this will be anything more than a two-shot, but if this second chapter gets enough love (and I continue to neglect my other chapter fics like a horrible author) maybe there will be more. I hope you all enjoy! :)

XXX

Draco Malfoy groaned, the feeling of ecstasy tingling across his nerve endings almost overwhelming. He had one hand fisted in the thick, curly mess of brunette hair, the other gripping a silky smooth hip as the witch beneath and before him moaned and arched invitingly as he fucked her. His bollocks tapped out the tempo of his rhythm, slapping with obscene and delicious sounds against the moaning witch's clitoris, with every sharp snap of his hips as he fucked the willing body around him into submission. The blond pureblood grit his teeth, his fist clenching tighter in the unruly mane of golden brown curls, and thrust impossibly harder and faster into the slick heat that surrounded and enveloped his cock.

It had been almost six months since Draco had first stumbled across his lover in the stacks of the Hogwarts Library, and in the half year since, he'd taken her in any and every position, in myriad locations, but he had to admit, nothing beat having the tempting woman in a proper bed. It was even more enjoyable when it happened to be his bed. "Oh yes, _yes_ , Draco," she purred, arching her back even more still, and the blond grit his teeth against the urge to come that jolted through him when the tip of his cock bumped teasingly against her cervix.

"Do you like that?" he growled from between gritted teeth, tugging at her hair. She let out an incoherent, breathy noise of affirmation. "Of course you do, my naughty little vixen," Draco continued, the hand on her hip sliding slowly inward, over her smooth flesh and down toward her mound. "You love being just naughty enough to get this hot, dripping puss filled up with cock, don't you?"

" _Yes, Draco_!" she moaned, and he felt her pussy quiver, her inner walls gripping and clenching as her orgasm neared. He thrust harder, and impossibly faster, owning her entirely, caught up in the symphony of her drenched quim getting pounded into submission by his cock. She squealed as his fingertips brushed the hard, straining nub of her clitoris, and Draco felt his own orgasm spiral out of his control, heat fizzing over his skin and electric bliss charging up in his balls.

"Come for me," he growled, even as he felt himself go taut with ecstasy, his orgasm teetering. He flicked her clit one last time, pulling harder still at her hair, and snarled, "Come all over my cock, Hermione." And with a loud, screaming moan, Hermione Granger did as told and came spectacularly around him, pushing Draco over the edge himself.

When he opened his eyes again, panting hard, still half buried in Hermione's shuddering heat, both of them having collapsed onto his bed, he smiled and pressed a kiss into the soft, sweat slicked skin of her shoulder blade. "Unh, you've got the best fucking mouth, Draco," she moaned as he withdrew and rolled off of her, stretching like a sleepy feline before snuggling up against his side.

"Mmm, almost as good as that hot, perfect pussy," he drawled lazily, too sated to do more than breathe and try to calm his thundering pulse.

Hermione chuckled softly. "Oh no, much better," she said. "That filthy mouth is what gets this pussy so hot and wet and hungry for you." She leaned in and nibbled his neck teasingly. "Or did you forget already that you spent the better part of dinner last night using that phenomenal mouth on my pussy?"

Draco grunted, his cock twitching despite its current exhaustion. "You're going to be the death of me, Granger," he said, and reached over to smack her bare arse teasingly. "Naughty," he added as his curly-haired lover bit his neck with purpose now, then sucked and laved the sting away.

"You like me best when I'm naughty," Hermione murmured, kissing his neck still. Draco groaned, positive it would be worth dying at the hands of his insatiable witch.

"I like punishing you best when you've been naughty," he clarified.

"I like it too," she admitted, slinging a thigh over his, grinding her wet, well-fucked core against his thigh as a hand slid down his stomach. "That's why I'm such a _bad girl_ around you," the brunette witch purred, and Draco met her cinnamon brown eyes, dark with lust and pupils blown wide. "Mmm, because bad girls always get punished, don't we, Professor?" she asked huskily.

Draco grunted, his post-coital exhaustion fading abruptly with that oh so taboo term falling from Hermione's plump pink lips. It was, if he was honest with himself, probably one of his favourite games to play with his naughty librarian lover, even if part of him felt a wriggle of awkward perversion for it. Perhaps because he actually _was_ a Professor, and one known for being rather strict and swift to hand out discipline at that, and undoubtedly because he had young women addressing him as such on a regular basis. But when Hermione said it, looking at him as she was doing now with her sultry eyes and pouting lips, it just felt bloody sexy, and the majority of him wanted nothing more than to take her over his lap and punish her into bliss.

"You're so fucking naughty," Draco groaned, and grasped her chin to kiss her hungrily as she kept grinding against him, whimpering and moaning softly, making his libido stir back to life. "Fuck," he panted when he pulled back, and then grinned, because as much as he fucking loved playing the role of dirty Professor, he knew Hermione loved equally being his slutty little school girl. "My office?" he grunted.

Hermione sat up and tossed her wild mane of hair. "Oh no, I think it'll have to be your classroom, Professor," she replied, voice husky with desire, chest heaving in anticipation.

Draco grunted again and sat up as well, watching Hermione climb eagerly out of bed, reaching for her clothes. "Leave those," he said firmly as she made to put her knickers back on, and he spanked her lightly. "Get your blouse and skirt, the rest won't be necessary," he said, sliding out of bed himself, even as his cock twitched in glee.

Ten minutes later, he was dressed once more, although far less professionally and reserved as he would be while actually teaching, and was sitting behind his desk, the work benches and tables of the Potions classroom sitting empty and tidy, waiting for the new day to start. The enchanted windows showed a mockery of the night sky outside, the artificial, almost full moon painting the darkened classroom in silver. Hermione, looking sexily disheveled still, was standing before him in her hastily Transfigured clothes from earlier. Draco pointedly eyed her too small white blouse unbuttoned indecently and barely concealing her hard nipples, her little green plaid skirt barely covering her mound and arse. "You wanted to see me, Professor?" she asked, biting her lower lip in a parody of innocence, lashes dropping coquettishly.

"Indeed, Miss Granger," he replied smoothly, leaning back in his chair.

"Whatever for, sir?" she asked, meeting his eyes, and licked her lips. Draco groaned, unable to help picturing her on her knees, that sinful tongue wrapping around the head of his cock.

"Your attire, for one, Miss Granger," he said, sitting forward, bracing his arms on his desk. Hermione glanced down at herself.

"Sir?" she asked, looking back up.

Draco felt his cock twitch for the third time in as many minutes, valiantly trying to perk up for round two. "Is that the prescribed uniform, Miss Granger?" he asked, lifting a brow. Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but he held up a hand and she kept her silence. "It is not," he said sternly, and stood up, coming around the desk.

"C'mon, Professor," Hermione said, tone light and cajoling, even as he saw her chest rise and fall with her rapid, shallow pants. "All the girls hem their skirts, and no one does up _all_ their buttons."

"You've been warned before about breaking the dress code, Miss Granger," he said, moving close to her. Hermione licked her lips again. "And yet you still show up to my class looking like this." He reached out and hooked a finger in the topmost done button of her shirt, the digit brushing her luscious cleavage.

"Professor," she said, voice breathy, but Draco shook his head.

"Do you enjoy my punishments, Miss Granger?" he asked silkily, and enjoyed the way her breathing hitched as he tugged on her blouse. "Is that why you insist on breaking the rules?" He leaned in and asked in a rough, low voice against her ear, "Is that why you're such a naughty little _slut_?"

"Professor," Hermione said again, although it came out as a guttural moan this time. Draco undid the button and chuckled.

"I think you must," he purred.

"I-" she began, but then Draco undid another button and she gasped lightly, nipples pebbling as the cool air of the dungeons caressed her breasts.

"Tsk tsk. Not even a brassiere, Miss Granger?" he teased, and when Hermione blushed, he knew she would be dripping. She got off on the mild humiliation, even if it was an act, and he got off on whatever made her ripe for fucking. He clucked again, swiftly undoing the rest of her buttons now. "Are these nipples hard for me?" he asked. Hermione moaned again, and he grunted as he palmed her breasts gently, circling the hard peaks with his thumbs.

"Yes, Professor," she panted.

"Such a naughty girl," he murmured. "Bend over the desk." She complied as he released her and Draco couldn't help but grin as the curve of her arse peeked out from under her skirt. It wasn't quite a Slytherin House uniform skirt, but he preferred it far more. "I'm going to punish you, Miss Granger," he said. "And part of that will be counting the number of spankings I give you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Professor."

He lifted her skirt with a reverent glide of his palms up over her arse, and grinned when she arched her back and presented herself more fully for his viewing pleasure. He easily flicked the hem up and into the waistband of the garment, and heard Hermione's heaving breathing as he looked at her, signalling she was ready and willing for him to spank her. "And no knickers, Miss Granger?" he purred, stroking her bottom again. She whimpered, and he could picture her biting her plump lower lip in anticipation. "You are a _very_ naughty girl. Sitting in class, probably touching yourself," he paused to brush his fingertips against her drenched slit, "without anything under this very slutty little skirt."

Hermione's hips wriggled a little. "Yes, Professor," she moaned.

"Do you do that for all your teachers, Miss Granger?" he asked roughly, and she cried out as he spanked her hard.

"No, Professor. Just you."

"Mmm, selectively naughty," he murmured, and spanked her again. "You're not counting. We'll have to start again."

Hermione moaned and wriggled, but by the third spank, she was counting. Draco let her get to ten, one slap after another echoing through the room growing, harder and louder every other hit, until he paused to let her catch her breath, fondling the dark pink globes. "Have you learned your lesson?" he asked roughly, even as he reached to undo his trousers with one hand. The other moved, again, to caress the slick, inviting folds, coating his digits in her arousal as he fingered her slowly and she mewled with delight. He knew already what her response would be, but he liked hearing her say it nonetheless.

"I'm not sure it's quite...sunk in yet, Professor," she panted, and Draco brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking her juices from them hungrily, pulling out his once again hard cock and stroking himself as he hummed thoughtfully.

"What do you think will teach you not to be a naughty slut in my classroom, then, Miss Granger?"

She looked at him over her shoulder, eyes heavy lidded and pupils huge with her arousal, and then stood up and turned around, rubbing her own backside. "I think, Professor," she murmured, biting that delicious lower lip again, "you'll have to have to really make the lesson _sink in_." She reached out and palmed his cock gently. Draco released himself and tweaked both her hard nipples, groaning as she jerked him slowly and licked her lips.

"And just what lesson would that be?" he said, moving toward her and backing her against his desk. In one swift movement he'd sat her up atop it and her legs parted as he moved between them. He teased her nipples some more, then smoothed his hands up her creamy thighs, spreading her further.

"That I'm a very naughty slut for you, Professor, and I need to be punished regularly."

Draco grunted, pushing her hand away from his cock, even as he lifted her thighs. "Lay back," he commanded, already sliding his prick against her dripping sex, teasing her clit with the head of his cock, enjoying her soft moans as she did as told, lying back on his desk and looking like nirvana unfurled before him. He slid quickly into the hot, sleek confines of her pussy, and slowly filled her to the brim before snapping his hips hard, forcing himself impossibly deeper. Hermione let out a loud moan as her breasts jiggled. "That's it," he rumbled, even as he withdrew slowly. He rocked in and out, setting a leisurely pace that made Hermione's wall flutter and her hips roll in a silent plea for more. "You're a naughty slut, Granger, but you're so fucking good," he moaned, slowly picking up speed, thrusting harder now.

"Yes," she moaned, "oh _fuck_ yes!"

"I'll have to punish you again for that language," he growled, pausing for a beat, and Hermione whimpered and writhed in ecstasy, impaled on his cock. Draco looked down at her, seeing her perfect, tempting body, hearing her harsh breathing, and feeling her hot wet pussy clenching hungrily around him, and grunted. "You'll never learn, will you?" he ground out, thrusting deep and hard, loving the way her tits bounced and swayed with every hard thrust of his hips, pelvis rocking madly against hers. "You'll just keep pushing my buttons, making me want to fuck you like this every damn day, won't you, Granger?" he snarled, grasping his thighs hard enough to bruise. Hermione moaned, the sound wavering as he fucked her. He withdrew further and slammed in harder, forcibly reminded of that first night in the library all over again and she moaned out his name.

" _Draco_!"

The blond pureblood felt his orgasm building and pounded her and her soft, supple femininity melted against his desk as she neared her own release. "Fuck yes, Hermione!"

He wanted to watch her come undone and released one leg, feeling it instantly wrap around him as he fucked her hard and fast, like a man possessed, and swirled his thumb around her clit. " _Yes, Draco, yes, please_!" she moaned, eyes falling shut as she cried out while he took ownership of her body.

"My perfect, naughty girl," Draco hissed, the telltale heat fizzing through him as his balls ascended. "Come for me, Hermione. Come all over me, just like a good girl." And as she thrashed and arched and tensed, her body doing just as he'd told her, Draco felt her walls clenched and stutter, and lost himself in her once more.

"Fuck, I love when you play horny Professor for me," Hermione panted some time later. Draco, who'd collapsed on his lover once more, chuckled breathlessly, and kissed her sternum, rising slowly and slipping from her thoroughly fucked pussy.

"Mmm, and I rather enjoy when you play naughty school girl for me," he agreed, his legs wobbly as a newborn Thestral's, his heart hammering. They cleaned themselves up, getting dressed once more, and retired back to Draco's private rooms for a long hot shower that involved much kissing and light fondling. "Are you going to stay the night?" he asked as they dried off.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'm expecting a shipment of new arrivals for the updates to the Muggle Studies curriculum first thing in the morning, and we both know you'll make me miss the delivery owl if I do."

Draco smirked, pulling her close to kiss her soundly, enjoying the way Hermione's arms wound around his neck and her tongue darted out to tease his lower lip. "Very well," he murmured after pulling back several moments later. "I'll drop by for morning break, then."

Hermione rolled her eyes, grinning, and finished dressing, her clothing Transfigured back into the original, respectable garments she'd arrived in after dinner. "Don't forget to bring those books back," she said, referring to the ones on his night stand, as he walked her to the door of his classroom a few minutes later. "I know they're almost overdue, you know."

Draco grinned, kissed her lightly, and tugged a damp curl teasingly. "I know, Granger, you don't take kindly to late returns."

The brunette witch grinned back and opened the door, peering up and down the corridor, making sure no one would see her leaving the dungeons at such a late hour. "Or don't," she said playfully, turning back to peck him on the mouth. "I don't mind playing cross librarian when you've been a naughty boy either, Malfoy." And as she slipped away, Draco had to shake his head, grinning like a fool as he shut the door and locked it. He might just have to forget to return those books for a good long while, because he also happened to enjoy being a naughty boy with late returns.

XXX


End file.
